The Decisions We Make
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: ...affect the paths we eventually take. Follow two sides of the story when Sherlock seizes the opportunity and kisses Molly and when he doesn't...someone else does instead xx Now M Rated ;) xx
1. The Kiss

_Hello and welcome to my new story…because apparently I didn't have enough to do, lol :) I hope you enjoy it…please let me know if you do (I'm only too happy to continue with this…). Here goes… xx_

* * *

It was late when Sherlock Holmes finally looked up from the microscope; John Watson had long since gotten bored of the silence and returned to Baker Street to update his blog and he found himself alone in the quiet lab with Molly Hooper. She was sighing in that way she did whenever Sherlock was around, yawning as her pen flicked across her reports dramatically. Sherlock bit his lip deep in thought; he had solved the case hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to leave Molly all alone in the dark and loneliness of Bart's. **What's the matter with me? I've never had a problem leaving her here before. **Her words pulled him from his thoughts.

"Solve the case?"

Sherlock nodded and turned back to his microscope, the strangest and most unfamiliar feeling settling itself in his stomach. He hardly noticed Molly getting up and leaving the lab until she returned a short moment after…and she was not alone. Sherlock frowned as he heard Molly's distinctive giggle and the laughter of a man. Sherlock's insides automatically began to boil and his fists clenched tightly. They stumbled into the morgue, giggling and spluttering. The only comfort Sherlock took was they weren't touching. **He's just a friend. He's. Just. A. Friend. HE'S JUST A FRIEND! **Sherlock didn't know why he kept thinking this but he glared at the strange man with pure hatred.

"No…Jase…she can't be sleeping with Stamford…he's married."

The man called Jase nodded enthusiastically to which Molly pushed playfully at his chest. **What an idiot. Of course, Mike isn't cheating. Moron. **Sherlock folded his arms in a huff and turned away, rolling his eyes as Jase spoke again.

"So…Molly, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow…we could-"

"No, I don't think so. I need Molly's assistance with a case. It will take up the whole day…and evening, most likely."

The man stared at the back of Sherlock's stiff form whilst Molly blinked rapidly before grinning childishly at the floor; she knew full well he didn't have a case tomorrow. After a few moments of Sherlock breathing heavily through his nose and Molly's wide smile at the floor, Jase frowned and turned to Molly, his tone rather irritable.

"Well…if you ever decide to make your _own _decisions, Molly…you know where to find me…"

Jase stormed out of the lab, attempting to slam the heavy doors behind him; their hefty structure caused them instead to simply glide shut. There was a moment of more angry heavy breathing until Molly approached the detective, holding a sandwich. Sherlock calmed down considerably as he felt her near and she cleared her throat, meeting his eyes.

"Um…I got you one of these…please eat…I'm worried about you…"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes suspiciously, glancing down at the sandwich. **She's…****_worried _****about me?**

"The cafeteria is closed. You were gone only a short period of time…your office is only a few doors away."

Molly swallowed and glanced at the floor. For some reason, these actions caused Sherlock's breath to catch in his chest.

"Yeah…I got it…at lunch and…I was too…I couldn't…please, just eat it."

Sherlock blinked rapidly and took the sandwich, avoiding looking at Molly's pleased expression. After a moment he saw her tapping her foot expectantly and rolled his eyes, actually managing to sound grateful when he spoke.

"Thank you," Molly nodded and Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued, "I'm…not used to people being kind to me."

Molly giggled and quickly glanced at the floor, feeling her face flush red.

"Yeah, well…I'm not used to feeling normal around you."

Sherlock smiled sympathetically. Molly folded her arms and raised her eyebrows expectantly; he knew she wasn't going to leave him until he had eaten. Sherlock sighed and raised the sandwich sarcastically before taking a bite. Molly presented a smug smile as she watched Sherlock eat slowly and delicately. She giggled softly when she noticed some mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth and, without thinking properly, reached up to wipe it away. Sherlock turned to face her slowly and Molly bit her lip. Before he registered he had moved, Sherlock had pressed his lips gently to Molly's, relishing how good it felt and how it did nothing to stop the butterfly swarm in his stomach. It only took her a split second to respond and her hands wound into his hair, pulling him closer to her. After what felt like an eternity, Sherlock pulled away and swallowed urgently. Molly opened her mouth to speak but Sherlock cleared his throat and quickly rushed out of the lab, running a hand furiously through his hair. Molly remained rooted to the spot, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

_"No…Jase…she can't be sleeping with Stamford…he's married."_

_Molly and a 'friend' of hers named Jase, apparently, stumbled clumsily into the lab, laughing hysterically. They may not have been touching but Sherlock could still feel his insides burning. They were clearly good friends and Sherlock instinctively decided he didn't like this man already. The man called Jase nodded enthusiastically to which Molly pushed playfully at his chest. __**What an idiot. Of course, Mike isn't cheating. Moron. **__Sherlock folded his arms in a huff and turned away, rolling his eyes as Jase spoke again._

_"So…Molly, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow…we could go and see a movie." Jase had been forced to speak up as Sherlock had noisily pushed the microscope away with a heavy sigh. __**Why didn't I say anything? It doesn't matter…Molly can live her own life.**__ Molly beamed and nodded, fiddling with her hands and glancing quickly at the detective._

_"Ok, that sounds…nice." _

_Jase had been so happy by her response he seized her shoulders and placed a quick kiss to her lips. He pulled away and blushed brightly, before turning and rushing away; he hastily scrawled his number down and placed it on her desk before he left. Molly twirled and hummed happily as she discarded a sandwich in the bin and organised her reports, and Sherlock rested his head in his hands, huffing to himself. __**If **_**I ****_had kissed her, I wouldn't have run away. _**_Sherlock shook this thought away. __**Why would I kiss Molly? **__Molly had finished tidying far too soon for Sherlock's liking and was bidding him goodnight when he spoke._

_"I am not sure about him, Molly." Molly blinked in shock before sighing and approaching him; Sherlock immediately stiffened._

_"Oh, Sherlock…Jase is a sweetie, we've been friends since I started working here…we're just going to watch a movie, that's all…" Sherlock gave an acknowledging grunt and Molly thought about hugging him for caring about her. Instead, she patted his shoulder gently before flouncing out of the lab. Sherlock sighed dramatically before slowly getting to his feet and pulling his coat on, pausing at her desk when he noticed she had forgotten Jase's number._

* * *

John frowned at the clock on his laptop when he heard the distinctive sound of Sherlock returning from Bart's. **I didn't know they'd have so much to talk about. **John folded his arms and swivelled in his chair to face the door of the flat as Sherlock wandered in, looking slightly lost. John frowned as Sherlock shook his coat off and began pacing the flat, clenching and unclenching his fists and shaking his head every now and again. John sighed, giving up and closing his laptop lid.

"So…what happened?"

John didn't know what he meant by the question but judging by his friend's agitation, _something_ must have occurred. Sherlock considered lying but shook his head, muttering to himself incoherently. After a long moment, he stopped pacing and threw himself onto the sofa, curling himself into a tight ball much like he did when he was sulking. Sherlock mumbled something into his hands and John tilted his head in confusion. **Is this the Sherlock equivalent of a breakdown? What the hell did he do? **He didn't have to ask what he said though, for Sherlock spoke again, only much clearer and very quickly.

"I kissed her and ate a sandwich…" John opened and closed his mouth for several moments before rubbing the back of his neck, trying to be supportive when he spoke. Sherlock had sounded rather confused and John was frankly quite surprised.

"Um…in that order?" Sherlock glared over his shoulder before turning slowly back and muttering almost inaudibly-

"I couldn't help myself." John bit his lip. **Well…it's about damn time, Sherlock. **John couldn't understand why he was behaving like this. Then again, Sherlock had never kissed anyone before, to the best of his knowledge anyway. John cleared his throat and glanced at the floor as he awkwardly asked-

"Um…so what…did she say?" Sherlock didn't answer, he simply stayed as still as ever where he was. John leaned back in his chair, hardly able to believe what Sherlock had said to him. After a moment, Sherlock seemed to find it in himself to answer.

"Nothing. I left." John shook his head in disbelief, rubbing his temple. He couldn't wait to see the smile he knew would be lighting up Molly's face the next day, though. John's tone was serious when he next spoke.

"Don't give her false hope, Sherlock…if you don't intend to do anything about it, tell her…_gently_." Sherlock didn't answer again but his mind was whirling. The only conclusion he came to was that he had no intention of leaving it at a simple kiss.

* * *

_John jumped violently as the door to Baker Street was thrown open and Sherlock stamped up the stairs as loud as possible. He threw his coat onto the hook and settled himself onto the sofa, muttering to himself. He turned to John suddenly and spoke in a barely audible whisper._

_"I couldn't do it. _I _couldn't…do it. Someone else did instead." John thought it best not to ask what Sherlock had meant as he appeared close to breathing smoke. He waited until his friend had mellowed before speaking in a calm voice._

_"Um…the case go well?" Sherlock released a harsh chuckle and clasped his hands tighter and jumped to his feet, startling John. He paced the flat angrily, whirling to John on the spot._

_"Molly is going out tomorrow with someone called Jase." John blinked rapidly before nodding slowly, taking note with the way Sherlock had said Jase's name with hatred._

_"Yeah…they've been friends for ages, so I'm told." Sherlock shook his head and started to pace again, more violently than before. After a while, he stopped dead and held up a piece of paper; John frowned in confusion._

_"They'll have a hard job arranging a time…since I took his number." _

_John buried his face in his hands as Sherlock huffed sulkily in the direction of his bedroom. John was convinced there was the slightest hint of smugness in his movements, though. __**Oh, Sherlock…Molly's going to kill you. **__Maybe he should demand Sherlock give it back, but knew better than to argue with his frustrated flatmate. Instead, he decided to follow Sherlock's lead and see where this took them…_

* * *

_Ok, thank you all for reading :) If you enjoyed that and would like me to write more, please let me know 'cause I'm more than willing to do so. If not, thank you so much for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it for what it was ;) xx Stay tuned, back soon…I hope xx_


	2. The First Date

_Hello again, guys. Wow, I didn't expect any of the amazing reviews and wonderful support I received for the first chapter…thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) …_

* * *

After a few moments of silence, John sighed and got to his feet. He bade Sherlock goodnight and trudged to his bedroom, yawning as he went. Sherlock lifted his head and swallowed, reaching for his phone. He was watching it as though expecting it to explode before shaking his head and putting it down again. **Ask her out…it's easy enough to do. She'll say yes, naturally. **Sherlock sighed irritably and snatched his phone, tapping in a short message and sending it quickly without reading it.

_Have dinner with me. SH_

Sherlock twirled the phone through his fingers and waited anxiously for a reply. He heard a loud sigh from John's bedroom.

"Ok…but you're buying." Sherlock frowned, staring at his phone. He heard the smirk in John's tone, alright; he had been so distracted he had sent the message to the wrong person. He buried his face in his hands and rolled over, bringing his knees higher and returning to his sulk.

The next day wasn't any easier; even though he didn't have a case, Sherlock still demanded they go to Bart's. John didn't need telling as to why that was; they had shared a conversation that morning about how Sherlock should go about it. It had been less than comfortable.

"What happens next, then?" John had shrugged and wriggled in his chair, avoiding his flatmate's gaze.

"Well…you have a date and then several more until the time is right to…" John had gestured with his hands and Sherlock had made an irritated sound.

"What?" John was glowing red when he glanced at the floor, speaking in a barely audible whisper.

"…take it to the next level…" he had disappeared into his bedroom before Sherlock had a chance to ask what the next level was.

They were greeted with an unfamiliar face, however, as they entered the familiar grey atmosphere of the morgue. The man beamed at them and consulted Molly's notes.

"Oh, Sherlock and John…right? Yeah…Molly's off sick today so, if there's anything you need feel free to ask."

Sherlock turned to John who was rubbing the back of his neck in confusion. Sherlock thought to himself for a moment. **She cannot be ill. She was certainly fine last night. She's avoiding me. **Sherlock turned to Molly's cover and shook his head.

"No, that will not be necessary."

Without another word, Sherlock turned and hurried away, leaving John and Molly's cover blinking in confusion. John sighed, preparing to slowly walk back to Baker Street as Sherlock was nowhere in sight. **Three guesses as to where Sherlock's gone.**

* * *

_Sherlock had broken many things in his life but never had he destroyed a table leg by simply kicking at it; then again, the force with which he had done so meant the outcome was inevitable. He stared at his broken desk leg and shook his head; he could see Molly rushing around trying to find Jase's number so they could arrange a date. Sherlock gave an angry yell before collapsing onto his bed and eventually falling into an uneasy sleep._

_The next morning, John had to make sure he tread carefully around his volatile flatmate. They remained silent as John ate his breakfast until Sherlock insisted they go to Bart's. Sherlock clenched his fists tightly as he pushed the morgue doors open and, sure enough, found Molly hastily flicking through her reports. She gave a small smile to them as she searched._

_"Have you seen Jase's number? I thought I left it right here…" Molly was scratching her head in confusion and John bit his lip. He caught Sherlock's desperately pleading expression and sighed._

_"Maybe you put it in your locker and forgot about it."_

_Sherlock gave John a grateful smile as Molly tapped her chin and rushed away, muttering to herself. John frowned as he took the stool next to his friend. __**I am a horrible person. **__He heard Sherlock clear his throat and mutter almost inaudibly._

_"Thank you." John huffed. __**I don't know why I do these things for you, Sherlock. You dig yourself into these holes. **_

_Molly returned almost immediately, a smile lighting up her face which for some reason, made Sherlock's heart sink to his stomach. John glanced between the two as Molly clutched at her chest, shaking her head._

_"It's ok…I saw Jase in the corridor. We're meeting after my shift, today."_

_She released an excited giggle as she sat behind her desk. Sherlock released a deep breath, resting his head in his hands. He faintly felt John's supportive pat to his shoulder…but it did nothing to ease the aching he felt inside his body. He rose to his feet as an idea occurred to him. __**I have to find Jase.**_

* * *

Sherlock tapped forcefully on Molly's door, tapping his foot in impatience; he was desperate to know why she was ignoring him. **She should be ****_happy_****. She's always wanted to be kissed by me. It should be Molly begging ****_me _****to be kissed again. **Sherlock sighed as he heard the sound of bare feet padding on wood before the door was pulled open; Molly was standing there, looking perfectly healthy in her sensible pyjamas and dressing gown. Molly gasped as Sherlock pushed his way inside, a furious look in his eyes.

"You are clearly not sick. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do wrong?" Molly swallowed and folded her arms, pulling her dressing gown closed. Sherlock swallowed and tried to avoid her gaze; he failed miserably.

"Well…I thought you wouldn't want to see me. I didn't want to hear you telling me it was a mistake straight away. I wanted to at least pretend it's going somewhere…for a little while."

Molly shrugged in defeat and dropped her arms, fiddling with her hands. **How pathetic…if he didn't want to continue before he certainly won't now. **Sherlock simply stared at her, nodding every now and again. After a moment of apparent thinking, Sherlock nodded and spoke decisively.

"Ok…let's go."

Molly blinked in confusion, her mouth hanging open as Sherlock gestured towards her door; he had sounded as though this was the exact reason he had come to see her. Molly swallowed, her nervous stammer overcoming her momentarily.

"W-where?" Sherlock's lips twitched into a smirk, his hands clasping behind his back.

"Our first date," Molly gaped and, after a long moment of open-mouthed staring, gestured at her pyjamas, failing to keep the smile off of her face. Sherlock rolled his eyes, consulting his watch "…well, how long do you need?"

Molly bit her lip. **To dress to impress ****_Sherlock bloody Holmes_****? An eternity. **Molly tapped her chin, trying to think of something reasonable.

"Give me an hour. I'm sure I can do something." Molly winked and started to run towards her bedroom. Sherlock chuckled and Molly caught his words as he pulled out his phone.

"I am sure I can move the reservation back…the manager owes me a favour."

Once inside, Molly threw her pyjamas off and rummaged through her wardrobe but not before managing to sneak in a silent cheer, flailing her arms around like a child. **He booked! He knew what he came here for! Cocky git even ****_knew _****I'd say yes! **Molly was looking extremely forward to their date in an hour…almost as much as Sherlock Holmes himself.

* * *

_Sherlock was sitting in the morgue with an enormous smug grin on his face; he had managed to convince Jase that the best way to impress Molly was to behave atrociously. He had agreed with a nervous nod, understanding Sherlock's deductive abilities. His grin didn't last long, however, for Jase had now finished his shift upstairs and was hanging around until Molly had finished hers, nervously wringing his hands. Sherlock found his presence irritating as he tried to work, studying various samples from the autopsies that Molly had carried out. Sherlock stopped abruptly as Jase leaned over his shoulder, trying to get a look._

_"Do you mind…isn't there somewhere you should be?" __**Preferably on the other side of the world. **_

_Jase bit his lip and took a step back, glancing over his shoulder; Molly was preparing to leave. Jase nodded and moved over to where Molly was standing, muttering an apology to the took a deep breath and nodded, not turning to face Jase and instead pressed himself further into the microscope._

_"Ready?" Molly nodded and waved goodbye to John, leaving the morgue with Jase. The room fell silent once more and, after a moment, John turned to Sherlock, smiling sympathetically._

_"For a moment, I thought you were going to punch him…"_

_"For a moment, I wanted to." __**For a moment? **__Sherlock tapped his leg irritably and John sighed as he watched his flatmate give up and get to his feet, wandering over to their coats._

_"We're going to follow them, aren't we?" Sherlock simply nodded and hurried out of the doors, pulling his coat around him as he moved. John shook his head but followed Sherlock hastily. _

* * *

Molly managed to grip her bedroom door handle with her shaky hands and pull it open; she had dressed in her favourite purple dress and heels, she kept her hair down and straight and her make-up and jewellery remained simple. Molly tried to control her smiling as she moved into her living room, frowning when she saw it was empty; Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. Molly shook her head in disbelief. **Of course he wouldn't stick around. He probably came to his senses…he could have any girl he wanted. Unless…I imagined the whole thing! **Just as Molly considered checking if she _had_ made the whole thing up, she noticed Sherlock's very familiar coat draped across her sofa. Molly raised her eyebrows and approached it cautiously, as though it was a bomb. It was his coat alright, but still no sign of the man himself. Molly placed her bag onto the sofa followed by her hands on her hips. **Where the- **

Molly heard a very distinctive and irritated huff coming from the direction of her kitchen. Grinning widely, Molly slowly approached her kitchen and gasped as she glanced around. The lights were dimmed and many candles adorned the worktops and the table, a white tablecloth was draped across her once boring wooden table and the room was cast in a very romantic atmosphere. Molly was on the verge of tears as she met Sherlock's eyes; he looked nervous as he approached her.

"The restaurant was fully booked…like I said, the manager owes me a favour if he doesn't want his wife finding out about his gambling debts. He was able to send the food," he gestured towards the table but didn't remove his eyes from hers, "…it's much more private this way, I thought. Peace and quiet."

"It's…perfect. No one has ever done anything like this for me before." Sherlock couldn't help but smile and he glanced at the floor as he muttered.

"I am glad you said an hour…otherwise, I would have been on a very tight schedule." Molly giggled softly and Sherlock led her over to one of her chairs and pulling it out for her. **Wow…I'm impressed. He's learned well, from someone.**

"My father gave Mycroft and I rather unnecessary lessons on how he eventually wooed my mother when we were children. I suppose I didn't delete the information…" Molly would perhaps never get used to the way he seemed to telepathic powers.

After unpacking their food, pouring the wine and settling into pleasant, albeit slightly awkward, conversation, Molly found she was having the best date of her life…with _Sherlock Holmes_. They were eating – both of them – and they both relaxed considerably; Molly had never felt so calmed and smooth in his presence before. She didn't even blush when she spilled wine over herself. Even though their conversation didn't stray from their work, they had plenty to say. Something was still confusing Molly though and she just had to ask him before she exploded. She prodded her chicken with her fork before looking up and meeting his concerned gaze.

"Sherlock…you didn't have to do all this. All you have to do is make a deduction and I'd melt like-"

"Your lipstick is French. A special brand you bought whilst away visiting your mother." Sherlock looked smug as Molly opened and closed her mouth several times. She shook her head, defeated.

"Ok…how could you possibly know that?" Sherlock sighed and leaned back in his chair, his smirk showing no sign of disappearing as he folded his arms; Molly bit hard into her lip.

"Two things, actually. I noticed your receipt on the coffee table in the living room," Molly rolled her eyes and nodded for him to continue, "…and also Mycroft owns the same one. He says it's Anthea's but I'm not so sure…"

Molly had almost spat her wine everywhere much to Sherlock's apparent amusement; she didn't know he could make jokes. After her giggles subsided, Molly returned to a more serious tone and spoke in a low voice.

"No…but seriously, this is amazing, Sherlock. Why did you go to all this trouble…_for me_?" Sherlock released a sigh and leaned forwards, propping his elbows on the table and clasping his hands. He narrowed his eyes.

"The same reason you dressed up for me, Molly. It's the same situation for me, also…you don't need to impress me. I didn't agree to a date with your clothes, Molly."

Molly swallowed, half-considering throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him senseless. After a moment, Molly spoke in a soft whisper.

"I wanted to dress up nice for you."

"…and I wanted to do this for you. I know I am not an expert in expressing my emotions through words. Actions speak louder than words, do they not? That is why I went to all that trouble. You, Molly Hooper, are worth it."

There several moments where they just listened to each other's deep breathing and avoiding each other's gaze awkwardly. Molly was the first to break the silence.

"You're lovely…no matter what anyone says. Thank you for a wonderful, unforgettable evening."

Sherlock looked up and met her eyes, blinking rapidly; he could feel his cheeks growing warmer…embarrassment wasn't something he was used to. Neither wanted the night to end but soon, Sherlock was helping Molly clear away and wash up – she had insisted she'd do it, but the newly awakened gentlemanly Holmes gene he inherited from his father took over and he was assisting her. Their eyes met nervously once and their skin brushed against each other; Molly had been holding a plate over the sink which she proceeded to drop, showering Sherlock with bubbles. Molly had a good laugh over that whilst Sherlock frowned – he would never admit to anyone he'd do it a thousand times over if it meant she would smile again. That, he would take to his grave. Far too soon, Sherlock was standing at Molly's door and tilting his head thoughtfully.

"That was…nice. I am informed there are to be several others." Molly nodded fiddling with her hands as she glanced nervously at the floor.

"Yeah…only if you want to, I'm not going to force you to endure-"

Molly almost stopped breathing when Sherlock placed his hand at the bottom of her chin, tilting her head to meet his eyes. It was Molly's turn to lean now and place a very passionate kiss to his lips. Sherlock's hands wound themselves around her waist and lifted her from the ground with the force of his response; Molly gripped tightly to his hair, only partly for support. After a while, Molly was back on the ground and breathless…Sherlock was blinking rapidly as though trying to process what just happened.

"Right…so…next time…yes…" He was walking away now, muttering to himself. Molly smiled after him and closed the door, a permanent smile creeping onto her face as she jumped around her flat in joy.

* * *

_Sherlock and John snuck into the dark cinema and settled directly behind Molly and Jase; John had insisted it was risky business but Sherlock hadn't listened. Sure enough, Jase had taken Sherlock's advice and was treating Molly rather poorly, choosing a film he would like and insisting she buy her own refreshments. Sherlock bit back his smug smile at the look of boredom on Molly's face. Jase, however, seemed to be having a wonderful time and John looked confused. He leaned in to whisper to his friend._

_"What did you say to Jase?"_

_Sherlock simply pressed a finger to his lips. He saw Molly shiver and was about to drape his coat around her when he remembered he was spying on her. Jase bit his lip and, for a split second, Sherlock thought he was going to do the same before he shook his head and returned to the movie. John buried his face in his hand at Sherlock's deep sigh of relief. This painful saga continued for another hour and a half and John wanted so badly to end it; Sherlock had slipped into his mind palace to ignore the drivel on the screen, opening his eyes every now and then to check on the drama in front of him. After the movie, they were forced to duck out of sight as Jase and an irritable Molly stood to leave the cinema. Sherlock sighed as he got back to his feet, hurrying after them before they disappeared. He was too late, though, and they were nowhere in sight. He scanned the many cinema goers and concluded they had indeed left. Sherlock sighed and folded his arms huffily; he faintly heard John's supportive voice in his ear._

_"I'm sorry, Sherlock."_

* * *

John smirked to himself as he heard Sherlock trying to discreetly enter the flat; he had been gone an awfully long time and had ignored all of his texts. He moved away from his laptop and folded his arms, almost bursting with the excitement of seeing Sherlock's expression. His flatmate slowly tiptoed upstairs, cursing the squeaky floorboard silently before sighing when he saw the light from the closed door of the flat. Sherlock took a deep breath and pushed the door open, frowning at the stupid grin he noticed immediately on John's face. He gently slipped the coat from his shoulders and moved over to the sofa, feeling John's eyes on him the whole time as he settled into his mind palace position. Frustration finally took over John and he sighed irritably.

"Well? What happened?" Sherlock hardly moved apart from the very distinctive smirk he had gained moments ago.

"I am not sure…but I certainly want to do it again." John blinked in confusion and shook his head as he watched Sherlock close his eyes and rearrange his mind palace. John was struck with a sudden thought that made him feel slightly uneasy. **I'm going to be a third wheel tomorrow at Bart's tomorrow, aren't I?**

* * *

_For some reason, instead of returning to Baker Street with John, Sherlock decided to wander aimlessly through the streets of London, buried deep in his thoughts. __**This means nothing. They still had a decidedly bad time. **__Before he really knew it, Sherlock had arrived at Bart's and blinked in confusion. It was now dark and the night staff had definitely started their shifts. Sherlock didn't understand why he feet seemed to want to go inside but here he was, moving towards the light in the morgue. He heard distinctive voices, raised voices and he paused._

_"Come on, Molly…stop sulking. Why are you hiding here, anyway? Are you waiting for _him_?" Sherlock frowned as Jase's voice sounded very irritable. Sherlock wondered what Jase meant but didn't have to wait for very long._

_"I…didn't…I'm sorry…" Sherlock closed his eyes, shaking his head at Molly's whimper. Jase gave a harsh laugh and his yell was very audible down the long corridor._

_"You're sorry? You moan another man's name whilst I'm kissing you…and then you run away to the only other place he'd be?" Sherlock snapped his eyes open, unable to keep the overjoyed feeling inside him. He heard Molly sigh dramatically before Jase's gentle voice, "…ok, don't worry about it. I know you've had a crush on him for ages-"_

_"No…I'm in love with Sherlock. That's why I cannot do this to you anymore. Tonight helped me to realise. Until I get over him, I can't keep doing this to you. That's why I'm sorry."_

_Sherlock's back hit the opposite wall from the force of Molly's words hitting him. __**Hmmm…I am such an idiot. That doesn't happen to me very often. **__He heard Jase's soft sigh before his decisive voice._

_"Ok…I hope you get over him. When you do, maybe we'll pick up where we left off."_

_"I'd like that. I'm sorry."_

_The morgue doors swung open a second later before Jase walked down the halls with slightly slumped shoulders, muttering 'lucky guy' to himself. Sherlock pressed himself further into the dark shadows of the corridor to avoid Jase's approaching figure. Not long after, he heard Molly give a frustrated yell and the morgue doors burst open once more. She was hastily tapping on her phone and pressing it to her ear when she crashed into something soft and dark directly in front of her. She shook herself and looked up, meeting the deep blue gaze of Sherlock Holmes._

_"I don't want you to get over me."_

_Molly blinked, opening and closing her mouth several times before she registered Jase had picked up his phone and was speaking to her in a hopeful voice._

_"Hello? Molly, is that you?"_

* * *

_Well…I hope you enjoyed that chapter ;) Thank you so much for reading (I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm a bit conflicted as to which scenario I prefer, lol :) xx Anyway, thank you so much again and please let me know if you liked it…or thought it was the worst piece of writing ever *nervous laughter* Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	3. The Moment

_Hello, again everyone. Sorry about the wait, but I think this chapter should make up for it…I hope anyway;) xx (Please note: rating now M, thank you) xx _

* * *

_Molly blinked in confusion, staring at the man in front of her and deaf to the one in her ear._

_"Molly…are you alright?"_

_Jase's concerned and gentle voice went unheard for the time being; Molly was confused, her mind processing what she had heard. __**Why now? Why is Sherlock saying these things now? **__She was suddenly overcome by a wave of anger. __**Of course…he's worried about losing his 'morgue access'. In his mind, Jase and I getting together means I'll forget about him and damned cases. **__Molly swallowed thickly before speaking softly, her eyes fixed onto Sherlock's._

_"Um…Jase, can I call you back?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Molly hung up the phone but refused to break the penetrating gaze of the detective's. She cleared her throat, ignoring the crimson blush he still managed to bestow upon her._

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"I don't want you to get over me."_

_He was still wearing the same expression, just visible in the darkness; his voice had sounded slightly worried…maybe even confused. He hid this well, though. Molly frowned, her anger returning and kicking her shyness away._

_"Why?" Sherlock blinked and Molly folded her arms expectantly; Sherlock had been unprepared for this question, "…why? Are you just annoyed, is that it? I'll be too busy with Jase to be bothered with you? You can't stand coming second to someone else…I'm not your little besotted morgue girl anymore…"_

_Sherlock stared in horror; he was, for once, rendered speechless. After a few more silent moments, Molly huffed in frustration and stomped away, her once again built up hopes crushed. Sherlock simply stared after her, annoyed…with himself mostly._

_John winced once again as he heard the door to 221B being forcefully slammed. He took a deep breath and buried himself in his paper, bracing himself as Sherlock entered the flat. John could tell by the way he threw his coat and scarf onto the floor carelessly, he was fuming. The detective ignored the doctor's questioning look as he settled into his mind palace._

_"Stupid…stupid…"_

_John bowed his head; he would never admit he knew who Sherlock was really talking about._

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed pleasant enough; John was preparing breakfast for one as Sherlock had sealed himself in his mind palace. John watched his flatmate with interest as said person exhaled peacefully and fought the urge to smirk. John folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, fighting off his own smirk.

"So…are we going to Bart's? You know…to 'study'?"

Sherlock opened his eyes and glared at his irritating friend who simply rolled his eyes. Soon enough and apparently giving up, Sherlock had shaken his head with a heavy sigh before standing and pulling his coat on. John hid his smile as he followed his swift flatmate.

Sherlock pushed the doors leading to the morgue open, hiding his disappointment well when he noticed Molly wasn't around. He settled at his microscope and found Molly had left him some samples to study. He happily got to his examinations, pleased to have something to do. It wasn't until Molly returned a while later when Sherlock finally looked up. John rolled his eyes as Sherlock and Molly nervously avoided each other's gaze with small smiles. They gave a simultaneous 'hello' before hurrying on with their work. John shook his head in defeat; he didn't fancy sticking around…but he wasn't keen on leaving them alone either. Sometime later, John frowned when he heard giggling and faint chuckling sounds around him. He turned to his friends who were sitting with their heads bowed, concentrating on something in their laps. John concluded they were texting each other…quite indiscreetly. This was the only communication they shared for the rest of the day. _Although, _John watched in amusement with his arms folded as Molly got to her feet to collect her samples from Sherlock; he was certain the closeness, the extra lingering touches and shy smiles the two were sharing was not necessary. It was now late and they were preparing to leave. John blinked in confusion as Sherlock strolled silently out of the lab and Molly continued filling out her reports. John had been about to follow when the detective returned, smirking broadly as he stared at Molly.

"I'll see you later, then. Baker Street, don't be late."

"No problem. Looking forward to it."

Molly gave a wide smile before ducking her head again, her cheeks glowing red. John shook his head as he followed the still smirking Sherlock from the lab. **I think I'm going out tonight.**

* * *

_Sherlock woke up that morning in a foul mood – the poor wall – which only worsened when he and John arrived at Bart's. It seems, after her conversation with Sherlock, Molly had called and apologised to Jase. She and Jase were now as strong as ever, wrapped around each other as Molly tried to work. Apparently, Molly was 'completely over Sherlock and ready for a relationship.' However, even through his seething jealousy, Sherlock could tell her eyes occasionally drifted over to his. After countless fictional scenarios of Jase's humiliation playing in his mind, Sherlock found himself alone with Molly – John had left with Jase for the cafeteria. He thought it best to ignore her, pretend he didn't care but Molly had cleared her throat and, when he looked up from his microscope, he found very familiar brown eyes looking into his blue._

_"Um…I want to apologise about…you know, before…last night. I didn't mean what I said," Sherlock began shaking his head dismissively but Molly continued quickly, "…I was wrong. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and…I'd like to make it up to you by inviting you to my flat for coffee."_

_Molly practically burst the last sentence out, hurriedly and desperately. Sherlock, who had been about to protest, raised his eyebrows and blinked repeatedly. Molly was biting her lip and fiddling with her hands, occasionally glancing at the doors. __**She's nervous Jase will return and discover what she has just asked of me. **__Despite himself, Sherlock found himself nodding…quite enthusiastically. Molly beamed, her eyes twinkling with happiness._

_"Great…thanks. I'll see you later…after my shift."_

_She quickly bustled back to her desk, just before the doors swung open. John and Jase were engaging in pleasant conversation; Jase embraced Molly and John approached his rapidly blinking flatmate. He smiled widely, patting his shoulder supportively._

_"You ok, Sherlock?"_

_Sherlock merely nodded slowly, his eyes glued onto Molly._

* * *

John sighed deeply as the buzzer sounded to the flat, even more so when Sherlock didn't move to answer it; Mrs. Hudson was out at the bingo. He frowned, making his displeasure known as he stomped downstairs. His mood lifted considerably when Molly stood beaming behind the door, dressed to impress definitely. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Molly, you look stunning…" Molly blushed; she had dressed in her favourite black skirt and flattering flowery top. It shouldn't work but, somehow, Molly still looked lovely. John opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his phone vibrating.

_Don't be selfish. SH_

John grumbled to himself as he stood aside to let Molly in. They walked silently upstairs, John out of fear he'd be told off again. He braced himself as they stepped into the flat, only to find Sherlock hadn't moved at all. He had, however, opened his eyes and was wearing a small smile.

"Hello."

"Hi…"

John rolled his eyes and mumbled about getting ready, hurriedly disappearing into his bedroom. He had no idea where he was intending to go but he decided anywhere was better than the flat tonight. Especially, when he returned to the living room to find Sherlock and Molly's mouths forcefully attached. He shook his head, pulling on his coat.

"Alright…save some room for dinner." They reluctantly broke apart, blushing slightly and Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Sorry…I just really like kissing you." Molly beamed widely and John smiled softly, before silently departing the flat. She tilted her head thoughtfully and whispered softly.

"So…what are we going to do?" Sherlock managed to keep his smirk at bay and shrug, removing his hands from their position on her shoulders. Molly sighed and stepped into the kitchen, Sherlock watching her in interest, "well, I know my way around a cooker at least. I'm sure I can manage something."

Sherlock highly doubted that; she would be lucky to find any food at all. He was watching her bustle around, pulling open drawers and cupboards and shaking her head at the various specimens and experiments she found. She gasped and turned to face him, stumbling when she noticed he was directly in front of her.

"Um, I-I've been looking for…this," she gestured towards the cupboard containing a human hand in a jar. She didn't take her eyes off of Sherlock, though, and he shrugged dismissively.

"You can have it," Molly raised an eyebrow as Sherlock leaned forwards and rested his lips against her neck, his hands on her hips as he murmured against her skin, "…if you want it."

Sherlock didn't get a chance to say anything else; Molly entangled her fingers into his hair and hastily brought his lips crashing against hers. Dinner was certainly not on the menu tonight and, as Sherlock's hands buried under her shirt, Molly decided she didn't care in the slightest…

* * *

_Molly paced the flat, tapping her chin in thought. __**Did I do the right thing? Oh, it doesn't matter, he won't come. Why would Sherlock come? There's probably something much more interesting to do than 'that'? **__Molly wasn't exactly sure what 'that' meant, but there was certainly a purpose for inviting him to her flat tonight. It was time for her to finally make a decision: the sweet, funny, kind and innocent doctor Jase or the dashing, smouldering, handsome, sexy, brooding and brilliant detective Sherlock. Did she want a sweetie or a bad boy? The thought of Jase being a bad boy was rather amusing, equally as amusing as Sherlock being a sweetie. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock to her door which she promptly opened, standing in front of the straight-faced detective._

_"Molly-"_

_The rest of Sherlock's sentence was cut off as Molly seized him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him inside the flat, hastily joining their lips together. Sherlock's shock only lasted for a split second before he responded hungrily, swallowing Molly's moans. It was heavenly, everything both had been dreaming for so long. Their tongues battled desperately and Sherlock blindly kicked the door closed as she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her, hating how his hands were still clasped behind his back. When she released him, both were breathless and Molly knew she was right, kissing Sherlock was nothing like kissing Jase. Jase was gentle and sweet, never delving inside her mouth whereas Sherlock had been the one insisting she open her mouth. He was swaying slightly when he managed to speak; now he knew why he was here._

_"Good?" His question caught her off guard; Molly narrowed her eyes and brought a hand to her still tingling lips. She nodded, despite herself and fanned her flaming cheeks._

_"Very good."_

_Sherlock nodded once, feeling very smug indeed. He stepped forwards and had been about to claim her lips again when he was cut off by a knock to the door. Swallowing nervously, Molly opened it and smiled widely at Jase. He raised an eyebrow at her red cheeks and gave an awkward acknowledging nod in Sherlock's direction, who simply rolled his eyes. __**Jase is no detective, that's for sure. **__Molly had now made her decision but before she could tell Jase, he produced a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Molly smiled widely and Sherlock made a mental note to kill John –'trust me, Sherlock…flowers are a bad idea. They're expensive and they don't last very long. Besides, you might give Molly a heart attack'. Soon, Jase was shifting awkwardly next to Sherlock as Molly's eyes darted between them. __**It's not fair. Jase is so sweet but…he doesn't make me feel the way Sherlock does. Sherlock has everything I regard highly in someone. He's just…difficult. Jase would be so easy. It's just so unfair…**__Molly cursed herself; she was whining about unfair choosing between two men was. She had two men, after all, even though she wasn't entirely convinced if one of them was actually interested in her. She sighed. __**There's an easier way to decide…**_

_"A threesome…" Molly jokingly suggested, shaking her head dismissively and failing to realise her thought had tumbled from her lips…_

* * *

_... ... ..._

_I think the only thing I can say is thank you for reading and I'll be back real soon with the next chapter :D xx Stay tuned, back soon xx_


	4. The AHEM

_Hello and welcome…now, you're about to read why I increased the rating, lol 8D I hope you won't be disappointed…with both scenarios ;) Anyway, thank you for reading and here's chapter four…xx _

* * *

_"No…I-I didn't…I mean…oh no…" _

_Molly was stammering pathetically, having now realised her mistake. Jase was staring at her dumbstruck and Molly couldn't even bring herself to look at Sherlock. After several moments of stunned silence, Molly realised to her utter surprise neither had left. She managed to raise her glowing face to look at the both of them; Jase looked terrified whilst Sherlock was staring at her, somewhat thoughtfully; he wasn't…considering it, was he? She spoke very quietly when she found her voice._

_"Well…what do you think?"_

_Despite everything, Molly couldn't help but stare at Sherlock when she spoke, hardly noticing Jase; she could have sworn she saw the detective give the slightest of nods. Molly swallowed and took a deep breath before sauntering towards her bedroom with a sashay of her hips, fully convinced neither would follow anyway. Sherlock smirked, almost forgetting Jase was there, too, as he started inching towards Molly's bedroom._

_"You're not going in there, are you?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows, clasping his hands behind his back. __**Is he…MAD? **__A brilliant idea struck him and he turned back to face the bemused looking doctor._

_"Well, one of us should tell her we're not…interested. You go, I'll…handle it, don't you worry about that. I'll make sure Molly understands…you can be certain of that." Sherlock's eyes twinkled playfully and Jase hesitated momentarily, glancing towards Molly's bedroom door before whispering in a low voice._

_"If you think I'm leaving, you've got another thing coming, mate. You just want Molly all to yourself." Sherlock scowled, squaring up to the doctor. __**I didn't think he was that clever.**_

_"That is not true. I just thought you weren't interested." Jase released a deep, nervous breath and Sherlock felt a slight twist in his stomach. Maybe, just maybe, he will have Molly all to himself._

_"I wasn't…but if you think I'm leaving you alone with Molly, you're sadly mistaken. Anything to stop you from being with her…" Sherlock scoffed, licking his lips subconsciously._

_"You're sadly mistaken if you think we wouldn't have each other with you in the room," he muttered under his breath, still glancing at Molly's bedroom door._

_Jase had been about to protest strongly until they heard Molly calling from her bedroom, her voice laced with lust._

_"Are you going to talk all night or are you coming in?" Sherlock and Jase stared hungrily for a moment until Sherlock turned to the other man, whispering menacingly._

_"You want to stay, fine but you should know…I don't share."_

_Jase raised his eyebrows as Sherlock hurried forwards, pushing him aside as he did so. Jase also ran forwards, grabbing hold of Sherlock as he went. They pushed and shoved each other all the way down the hall until they reached Molly's bedroom. Sherlock wrenched the door open with eager hands and tumbled into the room with Jase, both still elbowing each other. Molly frowned in confusion before glancing at the floor nervously, wringing her hands._

_"Um…you don't have to stay if-"_

_She was cut off by Sherlock rushing forwards and hastily kissing her fiercely, delighting in the way she clutched his shirt for support. For a moment, Jase watched as Sherlock claimed Molly's mouth and how she responded forcefully. It was when Sherlock's hands began travelling south from their position on her shoulders did Jase finally register what was happening. He darted forwards eagerly, gasping in pain when he felt a sharp kick to his ankle. He hopped on one foot, rubbing his ankle angrily, looking up just as Sherlock and Molly toppled onto the bed; he had lost balance after kicking Jase. Molly gasped as she felt Sherlock's grip very prominent on her backside so brought her hands from his hips to slowly graze along his shirt and under his jacket to massage his muscled back. Jase grimaced as heavy sighs filled the room as the couple gasped out breaths in between their passionate snogging. Jase perched himself on the bed, turning his head and biting into his lip as Sherlock and Molly paused, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Their swollen lips joined together again almost instantly and they seemed to be more careful this time, exploring and biting in just the right places. Jase tilted his head; __**what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and let Sherlock…do it all? **__Jase reached forwards, frowning when Sherlock shifted them away slightly hiding his smirk well against Molly's lips. Sensing she should probably engage him too, Molly attempted to reach for Jase only to feel a gentle grip around her wrist and her hand was pinned above her head; she didn't want to remove her other hand from Sherlock's soft curly hair. Jase soon realised, if he didn't think of something fast, he'd be watching Sherlock and Molly having sex right there, next to him, on the bed…_

* * *

John had exhausted all possibilities for his night away from the flat; he had met Lestrade and had several drinks before he had to leave. John wandered the streets until he found he couldn't stay away any longer. He pushed the door to the flat open, holding his breath and praying Molly had left; he didn't want to interrupt their date after all. He heard low voices and paused, straining his ears.

"It's a stupid invention." Sherlock's voice sounded irritated and Molly gave a deep sigh, laughter evident in her hushed tones.

"Look, just pull the clasps, Sherlock…it's easy." John felt a blush creeping onto his face as Sherlock grumbled; he should probably move into his bedroom but he found he was frozen to the spot.

"You do it, then. Why did you even wear one?" John's cheeks were now burning, arguing with himself whether or not to open the door.

"To test you. You see, the best way to tell if a man is good in bed is to see if he can undo a bra." John buried his face in his hands and Sherlock's voice sounded worried when he replied.

"Really?"

"No, Sherlock, not really." John heard the detective release a sigh of relief. There was a moment of silence where John assumed they were just snogging again until-

"Are you going to stay out there all night, John?"

The doctor, blushing madly and grumbling to himself, carefully pushed the door open. Sherlock and Molly were sitting on the sofa and they were both shirtless. John felt incredibly uncomfortable, especially when he noticed Sherlock's hands were still resting on Molly's back. He cleared his throat, gesturing awkwardly.

"Um…sorry to interrupt…I'll just…"

"Yes. I think that's wise." John nodded and departed for his bedroom without another glance at the couple; he did manage to catch Molly's muttered words before he disappeared, though.

"See you in the morning."

John huffed to himself as he shut the door, hoping he would just fall straight to sleep. Sherlock turned to Molly, something resembling a mixture of shock and joy in his expression albeit very subtle.

"So…you're staying tonight, then?" Molly blushed immensely and glanced at the floor, trying not to look at his muscular physique.

"Well…only if you want me to." Sherlock's response was to simply take her hand and pull her to her feet, moving them in the direction of his bedroom. Molly hesitated when they neared John's room and Sherlock sighed, "…don't worry about John. He understands discretion."

"It's not that I was worried about. I don't want to disrupt his sleep." Sherlock gave her a puzzled look before waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm sure you can manage to be quiet." He was pulling her again and Molly smiled to herself.

"I doubt it. It's you…" Sherlock swallowed at her almost inaudible mutter, not comfortable with the new pressure that has been placed upon him.

* * *

_Jase frowned and folded his arms as he was almost knocked off the bed for the second time by the entwined couple next to him; Molly was now fiercely gripping onto Sherlock's hair for dear life, their lips still locked together. Finally, Molly pulled away hovering inches from Sherlock's lips._

_"I'll just go and slip into something…more comfortable…"_

_Sherlock smirked as she disappeared, collapsing against her pillows and not even bothering to right his shirt. He would have forgotten Jase was even in the room if it weren't for him clearing his throat._

_"Well…I'm glad you're having a good time."_

_"You're welcome to leave. I'm not going to stop you and I doubt Molly will either."_

_Jase grumbled and watched as Sherlock impatiently waited for Molly's return, seemingly unable to keep his hands still. ____Jase was tapping his chin in thought but nothing was coming to him. He was going to lose Molly because he couldn't fight for her. Sherlock would never allow him to join in and he knew it. Sherlock glanced at the desperate man next to him and smirked._

_"It would be best if you left…you are obviously not needed."_

_"Never." Sherlock narrowed his eyes and Jase looked firm. When Molly had finished she paused at her bedroom door, frowning at the voices she could hear inside._

_"Just…go, Molly is clearly not interested. I am perfectly capable of pleasing her enough for the both of us. I…want to. Please, leave…" Molly blinked in shock unable to believe his words. __**Sherlock wouldn't be here if he didn't want to sleep with me. **__She fought back tears as she heard Jase scoff._

_"No…you missed your chance. Molly is mine, now." Molly frowned, wiping her wet eyes but she didn't have to say anything. She listened to Sherlock's deep voice vibrate through her body, giving her pleasant chills._

_"Molly Hooper is a person, not an object. She doesn't belong to anyone-"_

_"You know that's not what I meant…you don't fancy her. You just want to stop me from having her…you missed your chance." Molly bit her lip, shivering in her current state of undress. Sherlock gave a deep sigh, mumbling just loud enough for Molly to hear._

_"That's the problem with people like you. You see but you do not observe. I've always 'fancied' Molly…in every single way. I suppose that's why I never acted upon it before. I didn't want to hurt her. However, seeing you two together…I just, I need her. I am taking my chance now…my missed opportunity."_

_There was a long pause before Jase all but whispered "…why are you telling me this?"_

_"I have nothing to lose."_

_Molly swallowed thickly and pushed her door open, peering around the door; she had selected a simple yet sexy lacy black underwear set and hoped it was enough. She took note of how Sherlock and Jase were watching her very differently indeed; Jase's eyes were wide and he was focusing on her chest and legs. Sherlock had taken advantage of Jase's trance-like state and slowly got to his feet, approaching her. Their eyes locked as Sherlock took her hand gently and pressed his lips to her palm. Without thinking properly, Molly seized his chin and pulled his lips to hers once more. Jase closed his eyes, his fists clenching as Molly tore open Sherlock's shirt and they fell onto the bed again. He released a frustrated breath, inching closer by the second, hoping Sherlock was too 'busy' to notice; Molly's back was facing him and he raked his eyes over her creamy skin. He was close enough to touch her but found as he reached forwards, they had moved themselves so Sherlock was lying on his back and Molly was over him, her knees either side of him on the bed; her hands were busy running all over his chest, her nails leaving sore red marks whereas his couldn't seem to decide if they wanted to roam through her hair, along her legs or across her backside. Jase sat back up again and folded his arms across his knees in a sulk as their moans grew louder. __**I give up…it's not worth it.**_

* * *

John was slowly losing his mind as he tried hugged his knees to his chest; his fingers hadn't worked, the pillow was too thin and earplugs were useless. He hadn't planned on spending his evening like _this_, trying everything he could to block out the obscene amount of noise from his flatmate's bedroom. He didn't know what was worse: the fact that Molly wasn't as shy as she first seemed – expressing very vocally exactly what she wanted – or the fact that Sherlock was…rather loud himself and insistent on complying. John rocked backwards and forwards at the blissfully tortured moans echoing and the sound of the bed hitting against the wall of his room. John's mortified 'oh gods' were perfectly in time with Sherlock's joyous exclamations; it was getting to the point where Molly didn't even sound like a name anymore. He was surprised his light on the ceiling wasn't shaking or how any furniture hadn't been broken. John clutched the sides of his head with a groan as the strangled cries of pleasure became animalistic screams of pure enjoyment…he had never heard anything like it before. Time crept by slowly for poor John, his eyes were itching with tiredness when at last everything seemed to fade into faint giggles from Sherlock's bedroom. Before he surrendered to sleep, he heard his breathless flatmate gasp out a semi-coherent sentence.

"Definitely…a ten…"

* * *

_Jase gritted his teeth in annoyance as Sherlock's purple shirt hit him in the face; he fiercely threw it to the floor and seriously debated just leaving them to it. However, there was still the chance they would come to their senses – __**they won't do 'that' in front of me, would they? They do know shame, surely. **__Jase winced in pain, swearing under his breath when the metal of Sherlock's belt forcefully collided with the skin above his left eye._

_"Molly…please…"_

_Sherlock surprised everyone, including himself, with his breathy plea; Jase turned and noticed Molly had been tracing her hands teasingly slowly along his legs. Molly bit her lip and tilted her head, inches away from his lips. _

_"If that gets you going…you're in for a good time…"_

_Jase swallowed, narrowly avoiding being smacked with the detective's trousers. After sounds of ripping fabric and heavy panting, Jase was angered when he found tattered underwear scraps tossed in his direction. He watched painfully as Sherlock flipped them over again and placed harsh biting kisses around her chest area, his hands working her magically; Jase could tell by the way Molly was saying his name._

_"Are you…going to…scream for me…Molly?"_

_"Never…Sherlock…"_

_They caught each other's eye and smirked deviously; Jase shook his head, looking away once more. He screwed his eyes tight shut as he started bouncing up and down with the movement of the bed; the force of the vigorous actions next to him almost shoved him away several times. Breathy moans and throaty grunts filled the room; Sherlock gripped tightly to her skin, determined to illicit a loud response from her. Molly herself scratched at his scalp, her hips slamming into his repeatedly…hard enough to cause bruising, they were certain. She arched her back as he worked his mouth across her chest, nipping and sucking masterfully. They took their time to relish the feeling of each other, the softness of their skin, the hard, frantic movements, the sweet smell, the glorious taste and the warmth their skin radiated. They would both later agree that the sounds each emitted were the best, though; Molly's soft whimpers when Sherlock found that one spot that drove her mad or Sherlock's failed attempts at keeping his moans at bay whenever Molly dug her nails wherever she could. _

_Soon, Molly was losing herself as she writhed blissfully beneath him, repeating his name over and over; it was amazing, it was like he knew exactly what she needed…she supposed his abilities allowed him to see somehow. Although, something about his movements had suggested an exploratory quest to read her, only to find he couldn't go wrong in the slightest. Sherlock swallowed as he looked up at her, biting hard into his lip to stop himself from crying out too; he was losing himself, that composure he worked so hard to constantly keep. Molly was unhinging him, making him surrender completely to her. Sherlock found, as he watched her move with him, he didn't care. Molly was the only one he didn't mind seeing him like this, weak and powerless to stop…she made him very aware he was indeed human. He didn't know when exactly, but he let go…his mind going blank for the first time in his life as he reached the highest of highs with the only woman he cared about. Sherlock swallowed Molly's gentle cries with a searing kiss to her lips, collapsing next to her and gasping for breath. He shook his head, avoiding looking at Molly and listening to her own struggle for air; neither could move or they probably would have covered themselves. He allowed himself a quick glance – __**very tangled hair, flushed face, red marks all over body **__– before focusing on the ceiling. His own hair was severely messed up and he displayed several lovebites and scratches. Sherlock blinked repeatedly, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as his heart threatened to burst from overuse. Neither said a word, they just lay in a comfortable, heavenly silence…silence. Sherlock turned to the side and smirked broadly when he noticed Jase had disappeared sometime earlier…even more so when he realised Molly hadn't even looked._

* * *

John blinked his eyes open and groaned, the memory of the previous night still fresh in his mind. The cause of his early rise that morning was his phone vibrating on his bedside table.

_Coffee. Black, two sugars please. Two cups. SH_

John frowned and had been about to reply rather forcefully when he received another text from the man in the room just next to his.

_One cup. SH_

"If you think-"

Another buzz.

_There's no hurry. SH_

John grumbled to himself and extracted himself from his bed, wrapping his dressing gown around himself before stepping into the living room. Molly was standing at the kettle, Sherlock's blue silk dressing gown hanging off of her perfectly. John cleared his throat and Molly flashed him a wide yet embarrassed smile.

"Morning…" John nodded pleasantly, settling into his chair before things could get awkward. Molly cleared her throat and John turned to see her gesturing at the kettle, "…um, coffee?"

John shook his head with a small smile, turning back to his paper and burying his burning face into the black and white prints. Molly hurriedly made Sherlock's coffee, deciding against one herself and disappeared inside his bedroom. It wasn't for another few hours and John was at his laptop, when they emerged from Sherlock's bedroom; John was thankful they had decided to dress, at least. In fact, Molly was collecting her bag and shoes before moving to the door of the flat. John tilted his head as Sherlock approached and gave her a lingering kiss goodbye; John concluded Molly had work…a later than usual shift. John watched as Sherlock closed the door behind her and slipped into his mind palace on the sofa.

"So…you had a good night, then?"

He didn't answer and John grumbled, pulling his paper closer to his face and failing to notice Sherlock's rather cheeky smirk; he was rearranging his mind palace to store all the new information he had gathered last night…but he would never tell John this.

* * *

_Sherlock hadn't been waiting for long for Molly to fall asleep; he dressed as quick as he could and hurried out of the flat. He hadn't anticipated John being awake this early, though. He crept slowly upstairs for two reasons: the first being he didn't want to wake anyone, the second…he was incredibly sore, everywhere. He moved slowly and gingerly into the flat, wincing every now and again. He had been so busy with his gentle steps he saw John's figure too late._

_"Where have you been?"_

_Sherlock immediately straightened and shrugged dramatically, ignoring his aching body's protest as well as his flatmate's question. John raised his eyebrows as Sherlock carefully lowered himself onto the sofa and get comfortable. Finally, Sherlock tilted his head towards his friend._

_"I told you. I was getting coffee." John frowned, folding his arms._

_"Yeah…but that was last night." Sherlock didn't answer and instead settled for twisting his sore frame so he was more comfortable. John gave up and shook his head, burying his head in his blog entries._

_"It was good coffee." Sherlock's breathless whisper had fallen on deaf ears, a smirk gracing his peaceful features…_

* * *

_I'm sorry, that was a little long (to be honest, I really couldn't wait 'til the next chapter to include the morning after, lol ;) I hope you enjoyed that and please let me know what you thought :) I love you all and thank you very much for reading, it means so much :D xx Stay tuned, back soon xx_


End file.
